Unwanted Vigil
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Six is keeping a close eye on Holiday, for no real reason in particular... at least, that's what he thinks. Holix. For a contest.


**Wow, I'm busy lol. Anywho, this is for Sempaiko's Contest over at the Providence Playground, based on a Holix pic she did called 'Vigil'.**

**o0o**

Oh, God. Why was he here again?

No, no, nevermind. It was because he was getting old and lazy. Yeah, that's what it was. Old and lazy.

_... I'm not old._

Ok, just lazy then. Six had been working in this kind of business for just about his entire life. He should be granted a little bit of 'lazy time'. That's all it was.

Though, there were still some things to do...

Six still had some paperwork to get back to... Well, a lot of paperwork actually. Then, there was Rex. He still didn't know where that damn kid was. Granted, he hadn't actually _looked_ for him, but still. This was Six's lazy time. Can't Rex just find _him_ for once?

He looked down sharply at the form next to him.

Six had just come in this room for coffee. That's it. Just some coffee. Was that _really_ too much to ask?

After he had walked in the room, Holiday slinked in, fumbling for a cup herself. She wanted to relax for a second, so Six, being **chivalrous **as he was, stayed and talked with her.

First sign of laziness. Right there. Talking while you should be doing much needed work.

It didn't apply to her, though. She told him that she had been awake for the past three days, working on a new breakthrough. Though, Six already knew this, but he didn't say anything.

Oh, and there it was. Laziness strikes, again! Paying attention to other things _instead of work_. He was getting as bad as Rex with this.

They sat on the couch and started talking. Eventually, he lost track of time.

Not paying attention, _again_.

Anyway, their coffee eventually ran out and with no adrenaline or caffenine pumping through her blood stream, Holiday had fallen asleep. Being chivalrous again, he layed her down on the couch... and that was it...

Why was he still here, sitting on the couch with her? There was work to do. Was he really this lazy now?

Six shot her another look. She was just laying there, oblivious to the rest of the world, steady breaths passing between her lips, her eyes fluttering in a dream, and strands of hair falling in her face. Six twitched.

Being lazy was one thing. Putting her ahead of everything else was anot- Woah! Woah! Wait a minute.

Now, just hold on a second. So far, today alone, Six had fought against three Evos. THREE. Then, one of the Evos in the Petting Zoo was causing trouble, so he had to go subdue that. Then, since Callan managed to break his arm, he had to send out orders to most of Providence base while the captain was still in the Med Bay. Then, he had one of the longest meetings with White that he can recall, concerning the three Evos from earlier. Then, Rex decided to play a prank on some of the soldiers, that went over _so badly_.

He was allowed some lazy time, dammit!

... Though, why couldn't he have lazy time in his own room?

Cause he was already sitting here! What more explanations does anyone need? Seriously!

He all but glowered at her.

Besides, what if someone came in here and... Well, technically, no one could get in with the locks... But if they _could_ get in then they wouldn't be planning anything humble, that was for sure.

Alright, there's the explanation. He was still sitting here, because it was officially Six's lazy time and robotic-ninjas might try to break in... Six pinched the bridge of his nose.

Robotic-ninjas... Really? Either Rex was rubbing off on him or he was tired, too.

It was the second one. He never could sleep too well, and lately he had hardly been sleeping at all. He huffed a sigh and replaced his hand so it could prop up the rest of his head. This was his lazy time, dammit.

Holiday moved in her sleep, cringing in on herself as if she was cold, as a small squeak escaped her throat.

Six watched her intently for a few seconds, but it was over.

The fact that she fell asleep meant that she must trust him intently, insomnia or not. That thought made his chest hurt, but it felt good at the same time. A 'good' that he wasn't really allowed to feel and never thought he ever actually could. He had such mixed feelings for her.

Wait, he's Six. He didn't have 'feelings' or 'emotions' or, um...

She moved again and his eyes shot back to her. Her brow furrowed, as she buried her head deeper into the pillow, trying to brush away the hair in her face without waking up. She wasn't doing such a great job and the last thing she needed right now was to wake up and go back to work.

His arm moved on impulse, while his body leaned down towards her. If he just moved his arm, she would feel the jerk and she might wake up. The hand that wasn't laced over the couch, moved softly across her cheek, brushing the stray hair away.

Her features instantly relaxed and a little smile tugged at her lips.

His hand stayed there, not making any movements as he watched her breathing return to normal. He already knew that she did, but he couldn't help but _want_ to tell her that she could trust him. Maybe it was because he just realized that she could, but it didn't really matter.

She was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. Carefully, he bent a little lower, softly brushing his lips against her cheek.

He instantly started to jerk away, but she made a sound at his sudden movement, so he stopped as if he were about to be shot. She just mumbled something with a smile and continued her breathing.

Six didn't move.

What the _hell_ was that? A kiss on the cheek? Really? Is this what we're doing now?

He huffed, replacing his hand back to it's original spot.

Guess this was another sleepless night. He basically _had_ to watch over her now... or just watch her... His eyes slid back down to her now smiling face.

He honestly prayed that someone would try to walk in there, because if they did, he was going to personally gut them and string their instetines like Christmas lights. Six was in _no mood_ to put up with someone's bullshit. It almost made him want to leave, find a random someone, and just beat the hell out of them.

... But that plan included leaving her, alone, and he wasn't about to do that. She trusted him.

The arm that was over the couch fell lower until his fingertips were brushing her arm. Her other hand slid up and barely touched his.

No, he couldn't leave her.

... Besides, it was his lazy time anyway.

**o0o**

**... omg... it's actually SHORT! Yay! Rejoice, everyone! Rejoice!**

**I honestly don't think I'm gonna win, but a lot of my friends are participating in this, so I figured, why not.**

**I have ONE MORE Secret Santa to do and THEN we can get back to Breakeven... or, actually, I have a few oneshots in mind... again... hehe... And I've still been meaning to write that new chapter fic. All well, Breakeven needs some love. I should have a new chap up for it soonish. ^.^**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
